Eien no Ai
by naoyuki hannym
Summary: kapan kau pulang Hangeng? aku selalu menunggumu. tapi kenapa harus ada salah paham? kenapa harus seperti ini? apa ini akhir dari kisah kita?..pairing Hanchul Slight Shichul


**WARNING! : a Yaoi fict!boys love!OOC!don't like don't read**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior punya SME**

**Pairing : Hanchul**

**Slight pairing : Shichul**

o0oo0o0o0o0o0

_Flashback_

"_Hankyung__, mau ngapain ngajak Aku ke sini?"__tanyaku sambil berjalan ke pinggir danau yang ada __di taman Hyde._

"_Aku Cuma mau ngomo__ng sesuatu ke kamu,"__ Hankyung__ berjalan menghampiriku sambil memandang kea rah danau._

"_Aku tahu. Kamu mau pindah ke Beijing kan?" ucapku sambil berjalan menjauhinya dan duduk di sebuah bangku taman._

"_Iya. Aku mau kamu tunggu Aku,"__ Hankyung__ berjalan mengikutiku dan menggenggam tanganku._

"_Aku nggak tahu apa Aku bisa,"__ a__ku menarik tanganku darinya._

"_H__eechul__…__a__ku ngerti,"__ Hankyung__ membelai rambutku dengan lembut._

''_Hankyung__. Kita jalanin aja apa adanya. Jika suatu saat kita harus putus, kita tetap bersahabat ya !''Aku mengulurkan kelingkingku dan __Hankyung__ pun mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingnya._

_End of flashback_

''Heechul, kamu makan sambil tidur ya ?'' umma menyentak bahuku. Aduh, ternyata aku ngelamunin kejadian 2 tahun yang lalu.

''Eh, i…i…ya !'' jawabku seadanya.

"HEECHUL, CEPAT NANTI KAMU TERLAMBAT!'' teriak appa dari mobil.

''IYA, SEBENTAR !'' aku berlari ke arah mobil dengan tergesa-gesa sambil membawa roti di mulut.

''Kamu ngapain aja sih dari tadi ?'' appa mengomel sambil mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi.

''Mianhae appa. Habis maen game dulu,'' aku berbicara dengan roti penuh dimulutku.

''Aduh, kamu ini!'' appa hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

o0o0o0oo0o00o0o0o0o0

"Hei, kamu anak baru?" kata seseorang sambil menunjuk ke arahku.

"Saya Sunbae?" aku berjalan ragu-ragu ke arahnya.

"Kamu telat ya?" ucapnya sambil memasang tampang jutek.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

" Shindong, lagi ngapain?" teriak seseorang dari pinggir lapangan.

"Ini ada anak baru telat!" ucap Seseorang yang ku yakini adalah seniorku.

"Ya udah, tu anak biar gw yang urus. Lo ke ruang OSIS aja !" ucap sunbae yang berada dipinggir lapangan sambil berjalan kearahku setelah Senpai yang berada dihadapanku pergi.

''Hai, nama kamu siapa ?'' ucapnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

''Kim Heechul dari kelas 10-8,'' aku menyambut uluran tangannya.

''Aku Choi Siwon dari kelas 12 IPA 1. Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu !'' ucapnya sambil berjalan.

Aku hanya bisa mengikuti Sunbae itu.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o

Pelaksanaan MOS sudah selesai kemarin. Hari ini adalah hari pertama Aku belajar.

''Heechul!'' kudengar Leeteuk memanggilku.

''Leeteuk. annyeong!'' aku berjalan beriringan dengannya menuju kelas.

"Annyeong! Duh, gw males belajar nih!" Leeteuk menggerutu pelan. Leeteuk adalah sahabat baikku sejak SMP.

"Paling cuma perkenalan saja hari ini," ucapku enteng.

Tak terasa kami sudah tiba di depan kelas.

"Heechul," Sungmin memnggilku ketika aku baru menaruh tas.

"Hai!"

"Tadi dicari Siwon Sunbae!" ucapnya lagi sambil duduk dihadapanku.

"Oh"

"Annyeong!" tiba-tiba wali kelas kami Nishikawa Sensei datang.

"Annyeong!" jawab anak-anak serempak. Kami pun memulai perkenalan.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Aku pulang!" aku berteriak saat memasuki teras rumah.

"Selamat datang!" umma menyambutku sambil sedang menyiram tanaman.

"Umma. Apa ada surat untukku?" aku bertanya sebelum memasuki rumah.

"Ada, Tuh di atas meja! Dari Hangeng,'' umma menunjuk ke arah meja di ruang tamu.

''Oh, ya udah. Chullie ke kamar dulu ya!" aku mengambil surat itu dan langsung menuju ke kamarku di lantai dua.

o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0

Sesampainya di kamar, aku langsung membuang tasku ke ranjang. Aku pun langsung duduk di ayunan berbentuk anyaman di balkon kamar. Setelah itu Aku langsung membuka surat itu.

_Annyeong__…__ ottoshimnika__?_

_Chullie-ah__, kamu masuk SMA mana? Aku masuk SMA __SUJU__ Loh! __Apa kamu diterima di SMA __SUSHOW__? _

_Chullie-ah, saranghae!_

_Coba malam ini Kau __keluar dari kamar dan__melihat bintang__!__ Di sana kau akan melihat diriku. __Bulan dan bintang bersinar sangat terang bukan?_

_Dari seseorang yang sangat mengharapkanmu__..._

_Hangeng ^_^_

''Ih, sok tau banget,'' aku hanya tersenyum membaca surat itu. Aku langsung menulis surat untuk membalasnya.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o00o0

''Kim Heechul!'' Siwon Sunbae memaggil dari kejauhan.

''Sunbae?''

''Lagi ngapain?'' tanyanya sambil mengitu langkahku yang menuju toko music.

''Lagi nyari album Super Junior. Sunbae sendiri lagi ngapain ?'' ucapku sambil sibuk mencari kaset yang ku maksud.

''Cuma jalan-jalan. Ini albumnya !'' Siwon Sunbae mengambil kaset itu dari tempatnya yang ternyata tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri.

''Gomawo!'' aku mengambil kaset itu dari tangan Siwon Sunbae.

''Habis ini kamu mau kemana?'' tanya Siwon Sunbae setelah kami keluar dari toko kaset.

''Aku mau langsung pulang. Siwon Sunbae?'' tanyaku kemudian sambl berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

''Aku masih ada urusan. Hmm…perlu diantar ?'' tanya Siwon Sunbae.

''Nggak usah. Aku pulang sendiri saja,''aku menolak tawaran halus Siwon Sunbae.

''Hati-hati di jalan!'' ucapnya dengan lembut.

''Iya. Aku pulang dulu. Dah!'' ucapku berlalu dari hadapannya.

''BOLEH AKU MEMANGGILMU HEECHUL? KAMU PUN HARUS MEMANGGILKU SIWON SAJA,'' ucap Siwon Sunbae saat aku hendak menaiki taksi.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk pelan.

o0o00o0o00o0o00o0

Tiga bulan masa SMU sudah kulewati. Banyak suka dan duka yang ku lewati. Kedekatanku dengan Siwon Sunbae sudah menjadi pembicaraan anak-anak. Berita itu menyebar dengan sangat cepat. Seperti burung yang terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi. Namun itu semua tidak membuatku risih. Karena aku merasa cocok dengan Siwon Sunbae. Hari ini Siwon Sunbae mengajakku ke taman Hyde.

''Eh, liat ada yang jual ice-cream!" aku menunjuk kea rah tempay ice-cream itu berada. Aku langsung menatap Siwon Sunbae yang sedang berpikir.

"Boleh tu. Mau?" Siwon Sunbae menoleh ke arahku meminta jawaban.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Rasa?"

"Vanila," ujarku bersemangat. Siwon Sunbae pun segera menuju tempat itu. Namun tak berapa lama, aku melihat Siwon Sunbae berdebat dengan anak-anak berandalan. Aku langsung menyusulnya.

"BUUUK!" sesuatu yang ku khawatirkan terjadi. Anak berandalan itu melayangkan tinjunya ke perut Siwon Sunbae.

"Hentikan!" aku spontan teriak di pinggir kerumunan orang yang melihat kejadian itu.

"Eh, cewek nggak usah ikut campur!"salah satu anak berandalan itu menuju ke arahku.

Namun, ia tersandung karena kakinya dijegal oleh Siwon Sunbae. Ia pun segera menoleh ke Siwon Sunbae.

"Jangan ganggu dia!" ucap Siwon Sunbae lirih sambil memegang perutnya. Tanpa ampun anak-anak berandalan itu langsung memukul tubuh Siwon Sunbae berkali-kali.

"Sekarang gw udah puas," ucap anak-anak berandalan itu kepada Siwon Sunbae, lalu tiba-tiba mereka menoleh ke arahku. "kau nggak bakal kita apa-apain! Karena kita udah puas hajar pacarmu ini!" ucap salah satu sambil meninggalkan kami dengan tersenyum puas.

"Siwon Sunbae!" aku langsung berlari ke arahnya dan memapahnya ke bangku taman.

Sesampainya di bangku, Aku langsung membersihkan lukanya.

"Aahh!" ucap Siwon Sunbae menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Mianhae!"

"Nggak apa-apa!" Siwon Sunbae menghentikan gerakan tanganku. Dia menatapku sangat dalam. Sampai aku tak sadar bibirnya sudah menyentuh bibirku. Namun akhirnya aku larut dalam ciuman yang seharusnya tak boleh kulakukan. Sedetik kemudian aku sadar bahwa ada orang yang sedang memperhatikan kami. Sungguh terkejut, aku melihat Hangeng berdiri mematung sambil mengamati kami.

" Hangeng!" aku mendorong tubuh Siwon Sunbae dan berlari mengejarnya. ''Hangeng, tunggu dulu!'' aku meraih tangannya.

''Ternyata ini yang Aku terima. Melihat cewek yang aku sayangi berciuman dengan orang lain?'' Hangeng yang tidak pernah berkata seperti itu membuatku kaget. ''Kamu mau kita putus ? ya udah aku penuhin. Aku nggak mau ngiket kamu dalam hubungan ini. Kalau kamu suka dia, berbahagialah bersamanya !'' ujarnya sambil pergi meninggalkanku yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung dan menangis.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

''Heechul, kamu udah bangun ? Gimana keadaanmu ?'' umma mengkompres badanku yang suhunya lumayan tinggi.

"Umma. Heechul kok ada disini? Tadi aku ada di depan rumah Hangeng," tanyaku sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur.

"Tadi kamu diantar Siwon. Kata Siwon, kamu pingsan di depan rumah Hangen!" ucap umma sambil menyodorkan semangkuk sup hangat kepadaku.

Aku hanya diam sambil menikmati sup itu.

"Ya sudah, umma keluar. Habis ini kamu tidur ya?" umma berjalan keluar kamar sambil mematikan lampu di ruanganku.

Ku lihat jendela kamarku. Terlihat daun mulai berguguran. Bersamaan dengan itu hatiku pun retak tak berbekas. Mengingat kejadian tadi, ingin rasanya tak ada di bumi untuk sekarang.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sekarang aku tak tahu harus gimana lagi. Penyesalan kini menghantuiku. Semua kenangan telah pergi bersama dengan daun yang berguguran. Aku selalu iri saat melihat pasangan yang bahagia lewat taman Hyde ini. Perasanku saat ini sangat kacau.

"Hangeng, kenapa kamu tak mempercayaiku? Padahal aku sangat mencin…," ucapanku terhenti saat menemukan sosok yang ku sayangi bersama cewek lain. Cewek itu ternyata Ryeowook, orang yang dulu juga menyukai Hangeng. Melihat itu pupus sudah harapanku untuk berbaikan dengan Hangeng. Dengan berat hati ku tinggalkan taman Hyde ini bersama cinta yang berguguran.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Heechul, kamu udah nggak apa-apa kan?" Leeteuk datang setelah aku menelponnya untuk ke rumahku sambil membawakan minuman kebalkon ke kamarku.

"Makasih ya! Kamu udah mau temenin!" ucapku meraih segelas minuman sambil terus menatap langit malam.

"Hey, ngapain bengong?" Leeteuk menyentak bahuku. "Masih mikirin Hangeng?" Leeteuk mengambil teropong yang ada ditanganku.

''Mungkin!''aku tak mempedulikan Leeteuk. Aku terus berjalan ke tempat tidur. Mengambil boneka dan memeluknya. Aku langsung terleleap dalam tidur. Entah apa yang dilakukan Leeteuk saat ini. Yang jelas angin malam masih berhembus di kamarku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

''SELAMAT PAGI DUNIA!'' teriakku bangun dari tempat tidur. Tapi tunggu…Leeteuk mana ? aku mencarinya di balkon tetapi yang kutemukan hanya sepucuk surat. ''Ih, apa ini ?'' ucapku sambil membuka surat itu.

_Chullie-ah__,_

_Maaf ya, Aku pergi tanpa pamit. __Yang pasti Aku ada urusan penting. __Aku pulang waktu Kau tidur, jadi kutinggalkan surat ini. Kau pasti bangun dengan perasaan ringan. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu, ini akan membuatmu lebih senang. Temui Aku di bawah pohon sakura taman Hyde jam 21.00. tidak bisa diganggu sampai nanti malam._

_Tertanda_

_L__eeteuk_

''Apaan sih ?'' surat ini membuatku penasaran. Kira-kira apa ya ? tau ah ! ntar malam ini. ''Hmmf…bau apa ini ?...Ih, bau badan. MANDI… !'' ujarku sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

''Heechul.. Kamu mau pergi ke taman dengan baju seperti itu ?'' tanya umma keheranan melihatku memakai kaos pelangi dan rok selutut.

''Iya..emangnya kenapa ?'' tanyaku sambil berputar.

''Nggak. Pokoknya ikut umma ke kamar !'' ajak umma sambil menarikku ke dalam kamar. Ku lihat umma membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi gaun putih yang bercorak bunga sakura.

''Umma, itu untuk siapa?" aku heran sejak kapan umma mempunyai gaun seindah itu.

''Ini untuk kamu pakai ke taman Hyde!'' umma langsung menarikku ke depan kaca dan mengepaskanya di tubuhku.

''Gimana bagus kan? Udah sana ganti baju!'' umma mendorongku ke kamar mandi tanpa mau mendengar jawabanku.

''Ih, aneh banget deh,'' ucapku sambil memakai gaun itu.

Setelah Aku keluar kamar mandi, umma langsung mendudukkan aku di depan meja rias. Segala macam alat kosmetik langsung dikeluarkan dari tempatnya.

''Um..,'' ucapanku dipotong umma dengan menaruh jari telunjuk di bibirku.

Setelah umma selesai meriasku. Aku merasa bukan diriku. Bagaimana tidak? Diriku selarang seperti bunga sakura yang berwarna pink. Wajahku terlihat pinkkarena eyeshadow, bloos on, dan lipstick yang kugunakan semua berwarna pink. Gaunku berwarna putih ditambahi beberapa bunga sakura di bagian tengah dan bawahnya. Dirambutku ada sebuah bandana yang terbuat dari bunga sakura. Begitu pula high heelsku pun berwarna pink.

''Umma, ini untuk apa?'' tanyaku keheranan.

''Nanti kau juga tahu setelah sampai disana,'' umma mengajakku ke luar rumah.

Ternyata di sana ada sebuah mobil berwarna putih dengan ditambahi aksesoris bunga sakura.

''Umma?'' aku bingung kenapa malam ini semuannya serba bunga sakura.

''Sudah naik saja!'' umma menyuruhku masuk ke dalam mobil dengan seribu tanda tanya dibenakku.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Tak lama kemudian mobil itu sampai di taman Hyde. Entah kenpa taman itu terasa langsung keluar dari mobil menuju pohon sakura itu berada. Sebelum itu aku harus menyeberangi jembatan didekatnya. Ketika aku lihat ke air di asmping jembatan itu, ada puluhan juta lilin yang menyala di atas daun teratai.

Tak hanya sampai disitu semua keanehan terjadi. Kini di depanku ada spanduk bertuliskan MIANHAE CHULLIE-AH, SARANGHAE! semua tulisan itu terbuat dari puluhan mawar putih. Aku hanya bisa bengong memandangi tulisn itu. Aku baru menyadari pohon itu sangat bercahaya malam ini. Di bawah pohon itu ada sebuah meja makan. Melihat itu, aku langsung menuju pohon sakura. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati, ada seseorang menepuk pundakku. Ketika aku menoleh, entah kenapa mulut ini terasa terkunci.

''Chullie-ah, mianhae!'' Hangeng memberiku mawar putih. Aku tak menyangka ini semua pekerjaan Hangeng.

"Hangeng, ini untuk apa?" tanyaku sambil menerima bunga darinya.

"Aku ingin meminta maaf atas semuanya. Kata-kataku,tindakanku, dan semua yang memuatmu sedih," ucap Hangeng dengan perassan tulus. Entah kenapa air mata mulai menetes ke pipiku.

"Hangen,. Aku udah melupakan semuanya!" jawabku berharap Hangeng kan kembali ke pelukanku.

"Kenapa kamu nggak marah? Heechul kamu terlalu baik untukku," ucap Hangeng sambil menghapus air mataku.

"Emangnya aku harus gimana ? Kenapa kamu cepat berubah ?'' ucapku masih penuh dengan tanda tanya.

"Aku udah denger semuanya dari Siwon dan Leeteuk. Memang seharusnya aku mempercayaimu. Aku ini cowok bodoh yang membuat seorang cewek yang paling berharga di hidupku ini bersedih dan sakit,'' Hangeng memukul dirinya sendiri. Melihat itu aku langsung merasa suatu getaran yang membuatku berani menghetikannya dan memeluknya.

''Kamu nggak salah. Aku yang salah. Aku mohon kamu nggak nyiksa diri kamu lagi!'' ucapku sambil mempererat pelukanku.

''Chullie-ah!'' Hangeng melepas pelukanku.

''Jika kamu bersedia, mari kita ulangi dari awal. Di bawah pohon sakura dimana dulu Hangeng meminta Heechul untuk menjadi kekasih Hangeng. Sekali lagi Hangeng meminta Heechul untuk menjadi kekasih hati,'' Hangeng menatapku dalam. Tatapan ini selalu meluluhkan hatiku. Tak dapat ku pungkiri bahwa aku masih mencintainya.

''Iya. Heechul menerima Hangeng dengan tangan terbuka. Hangeng …Chullie minta Hangeng selalu percaya Chullie ya!'' ucapku sambil mengulurkan jari kelingking, Sora pun mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingnya. Tak lama kemudian kami sudah berciuman. Ciuman pertama kami di bawah pohon sakura. Musik pun mengalun dengan pelan. Menemani kami melihat bintang sambil terus berpelukan. Ini adalah pohon sakura cinta Hangeng dengan Heechul. Bintang…kisah cintaku berjalan lagi.

''Tunggu dulu…kamu ada hubungan apa dengan Ryeowook?'' ucapku penuh selidik.

''Aku nggak ada hubungan apa-apa. Aku Cuma minta tolong dibawaiin bunga mawar putih untuk malam ini. A…cemburu ya?'' Hangeng menggodaku.

''Nggak!'' jawabku singkat sambil memeluknya kembali. Pohon sakura kini sudah mulai berguguran untuk menyambut musim dingin. Tetapi kisah cintaku sudah melewati musim dingin. Kini kisah cintaku seindah musim semi yang bermekaran di hati.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

THE END

Review Plissss!

hehehehe

ok!


End file.
